


Calling In

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Mick to figure out why he keeps calling him.Dean Winchester is... dangerously seductive.Season 12 AU: Dean left the bunker when he realized Sam and Mary were working with the Men of Letters. Things spiralled from there.





	Calling In

It doesn’t take long for Mick to figure out why he keeps calling him.

Dean Winchester is... dangerously seductive.

Despite knowing that he’s manipulating him, there’s something so open, so honest in his manner –

And he’s fiendishly clever.

Something they never even considered.

Not even Mary has. She sees Dean as the brawn to Sam’s brains, unable to think clearly, which is why he left, according to her. And Sam? He’s just being influenced by his big brother.

Mick agrees with the last statement, only that he no longer sees it as a bad thing.

Dean Winchester is very intelligent, extremely persuasive, and he knows when to stop.

And slowly, Mick can feel himself being drawn over to their side.

And he’s not even trying to stop it.

It’s not Dean Winchester alone.

It’s his talk with Mel, too.

And the fact that they are all so open with one another. During their phone calls, Castiel or Sam or even the King of Hell or a monster may walk in at any time, and Dean will only explain “Talking to Mick” and move on. There’s no deception. Not anymore.

Whereas with the Men of Letters, Mick has constantly tried to suppress the memory of his best friend dying at his hands.

And, one night, impossibly, inconceivably, he actually tells Dean Winchester about it.

It’s been a hard day. Mary called with news that she killed another family of shapeshifters (another thing Dean has taught him – most monsters actually consider themselves families and not nests or packs) and he can’t get rid of the picture in his head of a young boy dying at a mother’s hand, a mother who thinks she’s doing all of this for the best of her sons, nonetheless, and he keeps hearing Dr. Hess’ voice as she told them Only _one of you leaves this room alive_ , and and and –

“That’s freaking nuts, man” Dean breathes when he’s done. “That’s sick. I mean, don’t get me wrong, we’ve all done some things we regret, and our childhood wasn’t exactly playing in a yard surrounded by a white picket fence, but telling you to kill your best friend...”

“You do realize this means you’ve won” Mick says, so tired of everything, of the Men of Letters, of Hess, of Mary Winchester’s crusade.”

“Because you wanted me to win.”

Again: Dean Winchester is dangerously intelligent.

“Plus, come on, wouldn’t you rather be with the fun crazy squad than the genocidal tea drinkers?”

“I object to that. Our tea making skills are far superior”.

And Dean laughs.

It’s the first time he’s made him laugh, and it’s mesmerizing.

He’s beginning to understand how an angel could fall for him.

“Yeah, well – “

“Your mother is determined to wipe out monsters in America” he blurts out. “Also, Dr. Hess – my boss – wishes to eliminate you and your brother and boyfriend, however I don’t think anyone’s realized how many connections you have yet – “

“Hey, slow down.”

Dean’s serious again.

“Look man, it’s nice to know that you don’t think of monsters as vermin anymore, but what you’re doing now... That’s treason. They’ll see it that way. There’s no going back from this.”

“There hasn’t been for a while” he admits, to Dean as well as to himself.

“If you’re sure – “

“I am” he says, meaning it. He has been for a while, even if he didn’t realize it. Maybe ever since Mel let him walk away.

He’d like to see her again, actually. What she told him about nature spirits was fascinating. He wants to hear more about it.

And maybe, just maybe, he has been thinking about her now and then just as a person. Not a spirit. Not a monster.

Just Mel.

“Alright, then. As long as you’re sure.”

Whether it’s true or not, he has the feeling Dean is actually concerned for him, and it feels... strange. After so many years of just trying to be the best so someone would notice him, it’s... good.

“I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thanks. That helps a lot”.

It’s an understatement, and they both know it.

He still hasn’t spoken to Sam since he left. It’s only been Dean, but it’s been enough.

He’s heard Sam shuffling around in the background, asking Dean what he wants to eat.

He’s heard Castiel entering the room and strolling over, stealing a gentle kiss, murmuring “Connie called”.

He’s heard the King of Hell casually putting a drink in front of Dean, “But just one, Squirell, you know how it is.”

And he’s heard monsters of all kinds around them, encouraging, friendly, protective.

The Winchesters have created a family of their own, not normal by any standards, but one that will die for them.

It’s everything he’s ever craved.

He was lost as soon as he set foot unto American soil.

Just after they’ve hung up, Mary enters his room, as usual without knocking.

How she came to think she has any right to do so, he can’t imagine.

It’s not much, the small space he’s been allowed to call his own, but it’s still the closest to having something that belongs to him he’s ever come.

“Yes, Mary?” he asks casually.

He’s become quite good at lying. He assumes it comes with the territory when you befriend the Winchesters.

“I have a lead on a few of the vamps that escaped”.

When her son killed the Alpha. Everything seemed so easy, back then. Sam was suddenly on their side and he promised to work on Dean.

And then Dean vanished and no one realized how important a decision he had made.

“Yes?” he asks.

Her eyes narrow.

He knows she’s suspicious of him. Has been for a while.

“I would think you’d consider this news more important.”

“It is important, but it’s also been a long day” he replies.

It seems to satisfy her.

* * *

Dean is only slightly surprised when he gets the email. After all Mick seemed already pretty convinced.

“Guys” he calls out, strolling into the kitchen.

Crowley’s the first to appear because he literally can.

“What is it Squirrel?”

“Are you ever going to get sick of that nickname, Boris?”

“Not in this lifetime. So what is it? More cute baby pictures from Satan junior?”

Kelly has decided to treat them as something like godparents to the kid, constantly sending pictures and updates.

Not that Dean would call the devil’s spawn cute, but well...

“No. Mick’s been in contact.”

“What does he want?” Sam asks, coming through the door.

There’s this flash of guilt on his face again. Dean has made his peace with the year they spent apart, Sam hasn’t. Yet.

He will in time, Dean’s sure.

“They’ve got a lead on a few of the vampires who’re still well after their little extermination.”

Again, Sam grimaces.

“Do we know anything about them?” Cas asks, putting a hand on the small of Dean’s back. He relaxes into the touch.

“Ugh, if you start with that, I better give you the short version. “No, but we have someone here who still has his powers, so Crowley, magnificent Majesty, would you be kind enough to fulfil our humble request to check it out?”

“Just the words I would have used” Sam drawls.

Crowley raises an eyebrow but disappears.

“He’s really grown on you, hasn’t he” Dean says.

Sam shrugs.

“The library’s really well-stocked.”

“Right? That Austen set, dude.”

Cas chuckles.

“You cry about Captain Wentworth’s letter every time.”

“Because it’s the damn most romantic thing ever written, and I stand by that.”

“I agree. Two souls longing for each other finally coming together...”

“Okay, Crowley was right. You two are at times insuffer-“

“Glad to hear you agree with me for once” Crowley interrupts him cheerfully.

“Found them.”

“And would your magnificent Majesty please indulge the information?” Dean asks after a few moments of silence.

“I knew you had it in you. Mind, I didn’t get too close. They are rather... spooked”.

Dean nods.

“That’s okay, we can at least try and set them up with Connie or Garth.”

Crowley hands him the paper with their location.

“Okay then guys, hunting –“

“It’s not really a hunting trip, is it” Sam interrupts him.

“Hey, as good a name as any.”

They leave it at that.

* * *

 

A few days later, Mick gets a reply.

_Handled it. Most of them weren’t blood suckers at all. Alright, you know what I mean. They go vegetarian as far as they can._

He smiles, feeling better about the end of the mission than he has in a long time.

To his surprise, there’s another email, and it’s not from the Winchesters. If he doesn’t consider their friends honorary Winchesters, that is.

 _Hi Mick,_  
I’m going to visit a few water spirits near you in a few weeks. I was wondering if you want to meet up while I’m in town?  
Mel.

So they let her know where their base is. Fine by him.

“What are you smiling about?” Elton asks.

“Nothing. Just good news from a friend.”

“Back home?”

He thinks of Kendricks.

“Something like it.”

* * *

 

 


End file.
